


Could I Borrow Some Suga? (One Shot)

by crab_noises



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuroo?, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, One Shot, daisuga - Freeform, even Suga's laptop, i finished this at 2 AM save me, it's like barely there you guys, iwaoi - Freeform, mentions of Iwaizumi - Freeform, not a whole lot of volleyball sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crab_noises/pseuds/crab_noises
Summary: Sugawara has been out of the dating game for while. What happens when his attractive neighbor Daichi drops by? Will Oikawa step in? Is Kuroo watching Birdemic? (probably) Will I ever write something decent? All these questions and more will be answered in this DaiSuga One Shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148534752379/person-a-and-b-are-roommates-that-live-together-in
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu fic, which my good buddy Lisa (@ace_sprout y'all should go read her fics) died valiantly waiting for me to write. Seriously. It took me a bit less than a month for me to write 1,000+ words because I procrastinate so much.
> 
> (I'm on tumblr, URL is the same as my username)
> 
> Enjoy!

Things were going pretty normally for Sugawara. He was reclined on the couch in his dorm, working on a Biology essay. His roommate, Oikawa, was keeping himself busy by video chatting with “the most beautiful man to ever exist,” also known as his boyfriend, Iwaizumi. Suga didn't mind, as long as Oikawa was flirting in another room. The two roommates got along decently, even if Oikawa tended to get on Suga’s nerves quite often. They kept a tidy dorm, and neither of them had to nag the other on doing dishes or laundry; even though they weren't the most responsible people on campus, they still wanted to avoid a huge mess.

Speaking of a huge mess, Oikawa waltzed out to where Suga was sitting. The large, dreamy grin on his face indicated that he'd just finished his Skype call. With a sigh, he draped himself across the unoccupied portion of the couch.

“Have you ever been in love, Suga?” He asked, grin unwavering.

Suga decided to humor him, casually replying with, “Maybe once or twice, I don't get around much.”

“Why not?? Don't you want someone to spend your free time with instead of working on some lame essay???”

“Well…” Suga shook his head to dismiss the thought, “It's been a while. I just want to focus on schoolwork, is that bad?”

“Not at all! I'm just saying, wouldn't it be—”

“Oikawa, don't—”

“—a _refreshing_ change of pace?”

Suga shut his laptop and frowned at Oikawa. “Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!”

“Lighten up, Suga!” Oikawa teased, but before he could say more, there was a knock at their door. Oikawa hopped up to answer it, peering through the peephole before swinging the door open. “Hello, how can I help you?” He asked the stranger, his tone at a borderline seductive drawl.

Suga leaned out of his seat to get a look, but nearly fell off the couch entirely. The man at the door was roughly the same height as him, but had darker skin. His hair was black, cropped rather close to his head. He had a small smile on his lips that caused a blush to rise on Suga’s cheeks. He instantly recognized the man as Sawamura Daichi, a resident of their neighboring dorm.

“Sorry to bother you,” he said with a chuckle, “but do you have any sugar?”

Oikawa glanced back at Suga, saw his reaction, and gave his roommate a mischievous grin. He turned back to Daichi, his grin now warm and friendly. “Sure! Just wait one second.” He dashed to the couch and tugged at Suga’s arm. “Now’s your chance! Go romance him!”

“What the—?! No!” Suga whisper-shouted, pulling his arm away. “I hardly know him!”

“So? Get to know him better! It's not hard to talk to boys, you know.”

“Tooru, you just say that because you've known your boyfriend since forever. Besides, that,” Suga gestured his head in Daichi’s direction, “is no boy.”

“You're so _gay_ , Suga!”

“ _You're_ so gay!”

“ _Go talk to him!!_ ”

“Make me!”

Suga learned to never ever say “make me” to Oikawa. The brunette swiftly hoisted Suga off of the couch, depositing him right in front of the door where Daichi stood. Oikawa pushed Suga towards their confused neighbor, grinning before teasing, “Here you go! Sugawara’s as sweet as can be!~”

Before Suga and Daichi could react, Oikawa shut the door, locking it from the inside. Suga whipped around and dug in his pockets, only to realize he'd left his keys on the table. With a groan, the young man hit his head against the door, leaving his forehead pressed against the cool wood. Suga’s face was heating up by the minute; it didn't help when a flustered Daichi tapped his shoulder a few times.

“Um… Sugawara, was it?” He asked, “Do you and your roommate even have any sugar?”

“We have those little pink sugar packets, but I'm sure that's not what you wanted.” Suga replied without moving. Daichi sighed, only making Suga's cheeks darken. They stood in silence until Suga finally lifted his head and turned around, back leaning against the door. Suga shook his head, realizing the inevitable. They were going to have to _make small talk._

“Well,” Suga began, “My roommate won't let me back in until we get to know each other. So, um, I'm a Gemini.”

“Wait a minute,” Daichi paused, raising a concerned eyebrow at Suga, “Why does he want us to talk? Have we met before..?”

“No no no, that's not it!” Suga assured him, “He just… He thinks we should be dating? Tooru has the strangest mindset, I swear…” That was probably his most awkward statement yet, even though it seemed so much more casual in his head. He avoided looking at Daichi, worried that he’d embarrassed them both and ruined any chances of friendship.

Surprisingly, Daichi laughed. It sounded like how someone’s dad would laugh, hearty and proud. “I guess we should go out together, then! When are you free?” Suga couldn't believe this. This sort of moment only happened in poorly written fanfiction, not real life. Yet here he was, with some handsome guy he just met asking him out. Similarly, Daichi had been bold enough to offer to date his neighbor, whom he'd never met before. Both of them were taking a huge risk, one with a sizable reward.

“I-I’m probably free tomorrow. Here, how about I give you my number?” Suga smiled and pulled out his phone. “We can talk details when I'm not locked out of my apartment.” They exchanged numbers, said their goodbyes, and Suga watched as Daichi walked into his own apartment. The door clicked and swung open behind Suga, and Oikawa pulled him back inside.

“I knew you could do it!! All it took was a little push, and you got yourself a date!”

“Yeah, it took a _literal_ push, but I did it.”

Oikawa shrugged innocently, “Looks like Mr. Refreshing is back in the game then, huh?”

“Don't call me that, Oikawa.” Suga lightly reminded him, settling himself back on the couch with his phone in hand. Oikawa leaned over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“You even got his number? I'm impressed, honestly!” He remarked. Suga just shrugged, grinning from ear to ear while texting Daichi.

Back in his apartment, Daichi’s phone buzzed in his pocket. His lanky roommate looked over and smirked when Daichi opened the text.

“I send you to get sugar and you come back with some guy’s number?” He teased, “I guess you do have some game, Daichi.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile. “Maybe I should get you a date too, Kuroo.”

“Sorry, I’m taken. I’ve already been married to my bruhsband in holy matribrony till death do us part.”

“Never say that again. Please.”

“Promise me I'll be best man at the wedding?”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is welcomed, I love hearing from you guys! Also, a huge thank you to otpprompts.tumblr.com for providing inspiration!
> 
> Again, shout out to my pal ace_sprout for asking me to write this! If you liked this little one shot, she's got a wonderful collection of Haikyuu one shots (that are way better than mine tbh) that you'll love!!


End file.
